Introduction (Second Son)
Introduction, also called Delsin Rowe, is the first mission, and tutorial, in Infamous: Second Son. The Mission Artistic Activity After the opening monologue, the transport drives along the highway near Salmon Bay, where an Akomish party is being held at the Longhouse. At a fish cannery, one young Delsin Rowe climbs over the gate and up to the roof of the cannery warehouse, where a billboard congratulating his brother, Reggie, whom is the new sheriff, is placed. Delsin begins to vandalize his brother's billboard with his spray cans, up until his brother catches up and arrives in his truck. Delsin starts planning his alibi, and goes into the warehouse with the intention of getting to the party at the longhouse and make the rest false history. Meeting Betty Jumping into the warehouse, Delsin knocks over an empty fish can, causing the Akomish leader and owner, Betty to come out, armed with a stapler. Delsin calms her down and she asks why he isn't at the Longhouse and if he was up to mischief on the roof. Reggie soon knocks on the door, demanding Delsin to come out or he'll call Betty so that she'll let him in. While wanting to do what Reggie says, Betty gives Delsin five minutes to escape before she comes back. An Alibi After Betty heads back into her office, Delsin leaves out the back door and thinks about heading to the Longhouse to evade the his brother. Using his parkour skills, Delsin is able to come down from the warehouse and down to the docks, going into the nearby cave and to the beach on the other side, where a very old tag that Delsin made years ago is seen. After some parkour along some cliffs, Delsin tries to enter the Longhouse, but Reggie was already waiting for him. The Rowe brothers begin screaming at each other, with Reggie telling Delsin how much he embaresses him while the latter defending himself by saying that he is using his talents to his fullest, with the former telling him that he doesn't understand what Delsin thinks he's so destined for. As they argue about their parents and Delsin's art hobby, the transport soon crashes on the highway. The Visitors Two of the Bio-terrorists escape and Reggie follows them, telling his brother to stay away from the burning truck. Delsin ignores and goes to check, finding one of the Bio-terrorists trapped under the truck door. Delsin helps him up to his feet, only for the Bio-terrorist to grab Delsin as defence when Reggie arrives. The Rowe brothers soon get a taste of the Bio-terrorist's powers as he sucks in the Smoke coming out of the burning truck and shoots it at Reggie. Delsin attempts to grab the Bio-terrorist's hand to protect his brother, and his life is changed forever. Delsin, unknowingly, copies the Bio-terrorist's Smoke powers and goes into a coma. When he wakes up, all around him is chaos (similarly to the beginning of the first game), with Reggie and the Bio-terrorist nowhere to be seen. As soon as Delsin attempts to take a step, he dematerializes into Smoke, going right through a car before materializing again, and realizing that his life is taking a new chapter. Gallery Introduction (Second Son) 1.jpg Introduction (Second Son) 2.jpg Introduction (Second Son) 4.jpg Introduction (Second Son) 5.jpg Introduction (Second Son) 7.jpg Introduction (Second Son) 8.jpg Introduction (Second Son) 9.jpg Introduction (Second Son) 10.jpg Introduction (Second Son) 12.jpg Introduction (Second Son) 14.jpg Introduction (Second Son) 17.jpg Introduction (Second Son) 19.jpg Introduction (Second Son) 20.jpg Introduction (Second Son) 21.jpg Introduction (Second Son) 24.jpg Introduction (Second Son) 26.jpg Introduction (Second Son) 30.jpg Introduction (Second Son) 31.jpg Introduction (Second Son) 33.jpg Introduction (Second Son) 35.jpg Introduction (Second Son) 38.jpg Trivia *In the opening monologue, Bioterrorist is spelled "Bioterrorist" while in the rest of the game it's either spelled "BioTerrorist" or "Bio-Terrorist". The reason for the alternate spellings is unknown. * During this mission, sometimes Delsin's animation cycle will lock and he will appear injured or fatigued after gaining his powers. Dying or reloading should fix the issue. * If the player attempts to go into the road after reaching the longhouse, Delsin will comment that he passed the longhouse. After that, a warning will be put on the screen telling the player to get back to the longhouse. Further movement away from the longhouse will fail the mission. Video Walkthrough pl:Delsin Rowe (misja) Category:InFamous: Second Son Story Missions